Data may be collected about consumers to provide targeted information and/or message(s) to the consumers based on the collected data. A marketer may select parameters which parse people into categories or characteristics, so that when marketing a particular product and/or service, consumers most likely to show interest in the product and/or service may be exclusively reached. The targeted information and/or message(s) may be transmitted to the parsed consumers through one or more channels.